Alice of my soul
by lovelyharmonie
Summary: Algunos amores son predestinados. Y ahi amores que duran toda una vida. Ese es el caso de Jasper y Alice. Oneshoot


**Drabble**: Alice del alma mía.

**Fandom: **Jasper/Alice

**Notas de autor**: Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo de ese amor que es jasper *o* se ambienta en eclipse, cuando jazz cuenta su historia.

**Disclaimer:** Alice y Jasper pertenecen a la saga Twilight y son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los uso como diversión.

La mayoría de las mujeres que tenían la fortuna de encontrarse con el mayor jasper whitlock estaban de acuerdo en que era lo mejor que podía pasarle a una persona en su vida. Y es que encontrarse con ese hombre, no, ese dios, mezcla de estatua griega y dios griego, era tocar el cielo y volver a vivir.

Aparte de su extraña hermosura poseía un carisma y una ternura que lo hacia irresistible a los ojos de los demás. El mayor Jasper era un muchacho del sur. Sureño con todo su corazón, y por eso también llamaba la atención.

Jasper era de esas personas románticas, que no tiene miedo de enamorarse, y una vez que lo hacía lo demostraba por medio de poemas y todos aquellos detalles con los que a una mujer se le derretía el corazón. Y la mujer que lograra enamorar a jasper whitlock era una mujer muy afortunada. Demasiado.

Fue una noche de luna cuando la vida de jasper cambio para siempre. El encontrarse con 3 mujeres hermosas mientras volvía a Galveston fue su perdición. Aquellas mujeres eran terriblemente bellas, pero Detrás de sus caras de marfil se escondía su extraña condición. Y aunque fueran vampiresas no les impidió adorarlo y apreciar su carisma.

Después de 4 días de intensa agonía despertó convertido en una nueva persona, en un nuevo ser. En ese instante no lo comprendió pero cuando su cuerpo se desgarraba por el ansia de una sed que no podía controlar, de sed de sangre, maría, su creadora le contó todo. Y el mayor jasper no podía entender, ¿como después de una vida prometedora terminaba convertido en un vampiro? Pero por encima de eso adoraba a maría, e hizo todo lo que ella le podía pedir.

Después de muchas batallas Jasper ya no era el mismo, estaba cansado, de todo. De cada día la misma rutina… batallas, neófitos hambrientos, enfrentamientos, María, más batallas, más sangre de la que podía pedir, María. Y sabiendo que si no dejada aquel mundo de locos, la poca cordura y el poco carisma que antes había tenido por mil, se esfumarían sin rastro. Y así fue como el Mayor Jasper abandono a María y todo su ejército de neófitos, y vago por la tierra buscando aquello que sin saber que era, le daría un poquito de vida.

Una tarde de lluvia Jasper entro a un pequeño bar lleno de indefensos humanos, pero sintió hastió cuando se percato de que uno como él también se encontraba en el interior. A pesar de todo entro y se sentó en la barra. La camarera extasiada por su hermosura quiso atenderlo a lo que Jazz se negó. Y viendo sin ver, recorrió con la mirada el bar… y su mirada se encontró con unos pequeños ojos del color del carbón que lo miraban atentamente y sin rastro de vergüenza. Jasper se preguntaba quien sería tan hermosa señorita, con la piel pálida igual que él, el pelo cortado desigual sobresaliendo en pequeñas mechas y vistiendo un espectacular vestido rojo que contrastaba con el triste día gris de la ciudad. Entonces ocurrió el prodigio, la señorita se levanto y camino directamente hacía el sosteniéndole la mirada y Jasper sintió en el fondo de su cuerpo y en su alma alborotada la sensación de que había nacido para amarla. Ella estiró su mano hacia a él y le dijo: 'He estado esperando mucho tiempo por ti, me has hecho esperar' y le dirigió una sonrisa que le hizo sentir a Jasper esperanza en más de una década de vida. Esa tarde memorable las vidas de Jasper y Alice se definieron para siempre. Ambos habían andado en círculos por años, buscándose a ciegas hasta que se encontraron.

Jasper tomó su mano y le susurro:'Yo también te esperado siempre'. Salieron tomados de la mano del bar y ella lo condujo a un pequeño parque cercano, donde sin dejar de mirarse ella le espetó sin preámbulos que lo había estado esperando desde siempre porque lo había visto en sus sueños, que estaba dispuesta a amarlo por siempre y que estaría junto a él por toda la eternidad, diciéndole sin pudor todo lo que había guardado para él. Jasper le sostuvo la mirada confuso y dio un paso atrás, en la mirada de Alice no había rastro de dudas, pero el se preguntaba ¿que mujer cuerda decía eso a un desconocido? Sin embargo, él nunca pensó que estaba loca, porque también sentía la certeza de que habían nacido para amarse, de que lo suyo era un amor predestinado, y le miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Esa noche se amaron y desde el primer abrazo los consumió el mismo amor y la misma pasión.


End file.
